


Prince Charming

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Spencer is Emma’s Prince Charming.





	Prince Charming

Fandom General Hospital  
Title: Prince Charming  
Characters: Spencer Cassadine and Emma Scorpio-Drake  
Pairing: Spencer/Emma  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, Future Fic.  
Summary: Spencer is Emma’s Prince Charming.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings, characters or anything you recognize. I’m making no money from this.  
Words: 163 words without title and ending.

*Prince Charming*

They’ve known each other since they were kids and have always looked out for each other. Spencer has always been Emma’s best friend and always will be. He has seen her through all of her ups and downs and has been there for all her triumphs.

He never judges her or makes her feel bad when she takes a page from her mother’s book and closes herself off when she feels like Spencer’s getting too close to her heart.

Spencer’s her Prince Charming and one day she’s going to tell him so. Emma knows that she just has to work up the courage to tell Spencer how much he means to her.

One day she will look into his caring eyes and spill her guts about how she loves him, one day. But until that day comes, Emma will continue to love him and see him as her best friend and the one man she trusts more than anyone except her father.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
